Annie's Story
by AK1028
Summary: Hi, I'm Annie Diane Baines. And this just happens to be my story before I went back in time with Marty, my cousin, and Doc, my best friend and mentor. My life sucks until that fateful October 26, 1985 morning... Author: Rated T for swearing. Just a one shot. Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!


**Annie's Story**

This is story is told by Annie before she even went back in time with Marty.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Hi, I'm Annie Diane Baines and this is my story. I was born on March 1, 1968 to my parents Robert and Betty Baines. My Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine were there as well as Dave, Linda, and a very young Marty. Marty was born sixteen days before me. I was told that when we first met, we held hands and would not let go. I don't know why or for what reason. I had a feeling that I would never know. When I was 6 in the year 1973, I had learned that Doc's mansion had burnt down to the ground. I didn't know Doc back then but I did ask my parents if we could adopt Doc.

My mom thought it was good idea but my dad automatically turned me down. I didn't learn why he did. Four years later when Marty accepted the job as Doc's assistant. When Marty got in trouble with Needles, I ran for help and ran right into Doc... And that's when the chaos in my life began. A few days later after I had met Doc, my mom died from a mysterious disease. To this day, I have no idea what it was. Dad never told me. Things got heated between us when I ran to Marty and Doc when my mom passed away. I told dad that if he was going to make me choose, I choose Marty and Doc every time.

At that moment, dad walked out on me, leaving me alone. My life was terrible when I became thirteen and that's when Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine took me in. I remember two days from that year clear as day. The first day was when there was this terrible thunderstorm and I ran off for Doc's place. I spent the entire day there, showing off my love for science. Doc thought that I would be a perfect doctor someday. I had to agree. Maybe I could find out what my mom had. The second day was when I was thinking about ending my life. Marty had found out about it and saved my life.

He told me so many things but the fact that he was saying those things made me start to crush on him. He was so sweet, so caring, and so vulnerable like I was. He had even told me that he wouldn't know what he would do with me in his life and I felt the same way. Now, I was seventeen and half years old and it was a beautiful October day.

* * *

It was October 25, 1985 at 8:00 a.m. School had just started and Marty was nowhere in sight. I cut homeroom and waited outside for about twenty five minutes. I knew that Strickland was looking for Marty and me to give us both detention slips for cutting homeroom. Oh, well. It was just homeroom. Just then, Marty skateboarded over to me.

He looked up at me and said, "Annie."

I pulled him away from the door and told him, "Marty, you can't go this way! Strickland is looking for you and if Strickland catches you, it will be four tardy's in row!"

I took the lead with him following me. We got back inside and I looked down the hall. No one was around.

I told him, "All is clear."

We walked down the hall.

Marty turned to me and told me, "It's not my fault, Annie. Doc set all of his clocks twenty five minutes slow."

Just when I was about to say something, a voice caught our attention. It was Strickland and we were busted.

He told us, _"'Doc'"_? Am I to presume that you two are still hanging around Doctor Brown?" He gave me a detention slip and added, "Miss Baines."

I took it from him and said with sarcasm in my voice, "Thanks."

Mr. Strickland gave Marty a slip and told him, "Doctor Brown is a nutcase and I suggest that you two stop seeing him before you get in trouble."

I rolled my eyes at his advice but he didn't notice._ 'Why does everyone have it out for Doc,'_ I thought.

Marty took his slip and said with sarcasm in his voice, "Oh, yes sir."

Mr. Strickland rolled his eyes at Marty and responded, "You've got a real attitude problem, McFly. You're a slacker just like your old man."

Marty rolled his eyes at Mr. Strickland, annoyed and responded, sounding impatient, "Can we go now?"

I had to agree. We did have classes to get to.

Mr. Strickland added, "I also noticed that your band is also signed up for the dance's band. Why even bother, McFly? No McFly has ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley."

I sighed, annoyed. Mr. Strickland certainly knew how to push buttons.

Marty told him, "Yeah, well history is about to change."

_'Nice comeback, Marty,'_ I thought. Little did either of us know that he was right on the money.

He turned to me and said, "Come on, Annie."

I said, "Right behind you."

He walked off.

I turned to Mr. Strickland and trying to be nice, I told him, "See you, Mr. Strickland."

We left Mr. Strickland and headed to classes.

* * *

Later that day, at the auditions, a male teacher picked up a megaphone.

He spoke into it, "Okay, next band."

Marty and his band took the stage. The spotlight hit Marty and it looked like he belonged there. I blushed a little at that.

Marty spoke into the microphone and said, "We're the Pinheads."

He turned to his band and told them, "Okay, let's do it!"

They started to play. I was smiling at Marty and the band. _'Damn they are good and Marty sure does look awesome and handsome in the spotlight.'_ I thought, with a blush. Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by the male teacher. He grabbed his megaphone and spoke into it.

He said, "I'm sorry; you're just too darn loud. Next, please!"

Marty's face fell at the rejection. Mine did too. I felt so bad for Marty.

* * *

Later that day, in front of City Hall, Marty was still in shock.

He said, "Too loud! I don't believe it!"

I told him, "Marty, you shouldn't let one rejection rule you're live. That's why you should send in this tape to the record company. You're really good. It's like Doc always says…."

Before I could finish my sentence, Marty did.

He said, "I know. '_If you can put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.' _Thanks Annie but what if they tell me that I'm no good? What if they tell me get out of here kid you have no future. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. Geese, I'm starting to sound like my old man."

I rolled my eyes and responded, "Oh, come on, Marty! Uncle George isn't that bad!" Marty shot me a look and I added, "Okay, he's that bad."

I had to admit. Uncle George sure was a weakling. Just then, a truck being towed into a gas station caught Marty's attention.

He said, "Check out that four-by-four, Annie."

I saw it, sighed, and said, "Guys and their cars."

But, I had to admit. That truck did look sweet.

Marty shot me a look and told me, "I heard that."

I shot back, "I didn't say it so that you couldn't."

He rolled his eyes at me and came over to me. He wrapped his arm around me, forcing a blush out of me. I prayed to God that he didn't notice.

He didn't seem to and told me, "You know that truck would be perfect for our camping trip. You and I at the lake together like the old days."

I smiled and told him, "Those were some good times."

Marty smiled at me, which made me melt a little. Just then, an old lady came over to us.

She was holding out a cup and told us, "Save the clock tower! 30 years ago, lightning struck that tower and the bells haven't rung since. We at the Hill Valley historical…"

I shot Marty a _'please get rid of her'_ look seeing the fact I was broke.

Marty put a quarter in her cup and said, "There's a quarter for you."

The Old Lady smiled at him and said, "Thank you and please take a flyer."

She gave Marty a flyer and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and told Marty, "You know sometimes, I wonder if she will ever get enough money."

Marty nodded in agreement and said, "Me too." He then turned to me and added, "Oh yeah. Doc wants us to meet him at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 tomorrow morning."

I shot Marty a look. Being an assistant to Doc was great, don't get me wrong. But why the hell did he want us to meet him so damn early? What did he invent this time? Maybe he invented a time machine. I thought, _'Nah that would be impossible.' _

I asked, "Why the hell so early?"

Marty shrugged and answered, "Search me but why don't we go to my house for dinner and your place to crash?"

I stated, "Fine by me."

We got out our skateboards and headed to Marty's house. I couldn't wait until morning. I couldn't wait to see what Doc had in store for us.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
